Bare Destruction
by redgummybear93
Summary: A short one-shot about my OCs and how they feel about the Hunger Games. Rated T for death.


**A/N: I've been in a bit of a writer's block for a while. I've recently finished Mockingjay (I cried) so I figured I'd do a one-shot about all of my Hunger Games OCs and how they felt in/about/being picked for/ dying in the Hunger Games. Obviously this takes place before Katniss, Peeta and the Rebellion. Also if after you read this and you want to use any of the characters PM me!**

_**Disclaimer: I own all characters mentioned in the story below.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Annabelle Jai (Age: 16; District: 1; Weapon: Knives/Staff)**

Annabelle would tell you that being called for the Hunger Games was one of, if not, her biggest joy in life. What she wouldn't tell you was the regret that festered in her stomach. It bubbled up every time her eyes met that of her twin brothers. It made her sick enough to vomit to think she would leave him. The only things that prevented her from doing so would have been the fact she was on TV, and that she knew he would be safe. Even as she left the stage she would have her doubts, you would never know it. Nobody in all of Panem would know this 16-year-old girl had a fear of dying. Of loosing her father, her boyfriend Colton and even her cold hearted mother. Annabelle would never tell you this though; she would lie right through her teeth. Maybe, just maybe, after being crowned the champion, after returning home, after sending another poor girl into the games would she admit the truth. And then again, maybe not.

* * *

**Cyrah Blaine (Age: 18; District 2; Weapon: Knives/Poison)**

You would never know that Cyrah Blaine hated the Capitol as much as the poor people whom President Snow had jaded. You would think that she loved the games that she played to win for no other reason than survival. She hated the games, but she did play to win. Not for the reason's one might think, she played for her brother. Marx Blaine had the same black hair as his younger sister, the same calculating green eyes, the same skill, but none of the luck. That was his downfall, it was not a tribute who killed him, but the capitol. Cyrah swore that once she won she would find a way to redeem her brother's death. It was too bad someone would have to do the same for her.

* * *

**Quinn Moore (Age: 18; District 2; Weapon: Bow and Arrow)**

They would say he snapped. They would say the pressure of the Games got to him, that's why he killed his district partner, a few others then himself. People who knew him would know the truth. Pressure didn't exist in his vocabulary. Everyone knew he was prepared for this, everyone thought he should have won. It would be his friends and family who would notice his real reason was guilt. Every time he killed someone he would clutch his sister's charm bracelet. He was fine watching the games, correcting other's mistakes, but when it came to shooting others down with his arrow it was a different story. He would be forever remembered as the boy who should have won.

* * *

**Knox Brigg (Age: 18; District 3; Weapon: Fists/ Club)**

When District Three stared up at Knox Brigg, they thought they fond their champion. He had strength. He was the tribute who you saw from your small TV screens and never doubted for an instant his strength. He was the obvious ally, quiet and willing to protect you. He should have come home; while he died he wondered what it would be like. Would there have been a parade? Better yet, would she have been there? Would the girl of his dreams, the one he knew all his life be there? As he died, knowing the cameras were on him, he cried. He cried knowing he would never be able to tell her he loved her.

* * *

**Harker Rolt (Age: 17; District 4; Weapon: Spear)**

It was a stupid mistake on his part. One if Harker had lived though her would have gone over it a million times in his head. He should have known better, from the start of the games his judgment was off. Harker though he was safe. He had Joel, his best friend in the entire worlds blessing and he found a spear, his weapon. From that moment he thought he was golden. He was took himself down, he was too impulsive. It was silly of him to think there was nothing wrong with the water. Had he not received iodine to clear water moments before? He hadn't headed the gifts of his sponsors. Instead, thinking he was safe he dived into the poison water. When Harker's family received his body, untarnished Joel studied his face. Harker was smiling, he was happy to die in the water. Joel felt a rush of relief, at least he died happy.

* * *

**Ekin Rhodes (Age: 17; District 11; Weapon: Snares)**

Ekin knew his parents thought he had a suicide wish when he volunteered for the Hunger Games. Ekin figures they were probably right, deep down he did want to die. His life lost al color and joy once his sister was killed by a peacekeeper a few years back. She had stolen food from the orchard to feed their family. When she died he yelled and cursed and ranted about how much of an idiot she was. It was only later he allowed himself to cry. But nothing could fill the hole she left. So maybe it was only natural that he volunteered for the boy who's sister cried out when his name was called. Ekin would like to say he was saving another family from going though what he did. But his real reason was selfish; he wanted an escape. He wanted one so bad he didn't care if he ripped his family apart in the process. He was just a sad selfish boy. He supposed that's why it didn't hurt as much when the blonde girl from District One stabbed him with her knife. The last thing he saw was he feet as she ran to her next victim. Ekin couldn't help but wonder if she would win, and what she would tell his family.

* * *

**A/N: Annabelle was always my favorite... she was my first character. I also, figured Annabelle would actually win her games … even if all of my characters were in the same games. I do suppose Harker would have died differently. Harker was my second favorite. I might write a story about him in the games… or another character of mine, let me know what you think! The one death I was actually pleased about was Knox. He's really just a sweet guy under all the muscle . So anyway as I stated above, if you want to use my characters for a story shoot me a PM and I'm PM you their profiles! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
